


Breaking A Champion

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Weiss is sick of seeing Pyrrha with Jaune, so she finally does something about it.





	1. Chapter 1

Weiss couldn't help but find herself smiling as she almost skipped down the hallway, an ingenious plan in mind that made her proud to actually have thought about it. Of course, she had to find Pyrrha first, the redhead in question being her dream and her crush for the longest time now. Though, the heiress’s skipping slowed to as the reminder that the champion was dating that loser, Jaune, almost rubbing it in everyone’s faces that the two found love in each other. Sure, the young Schnee was happy for her friend, but she despised the person that the emerald-eyed girl was with. “Just how can a loser like that be worth her time after I turned him down time and time again…”

 

“Well, I suppose that won’t matter after today, now will it?~” The young white-haired girl went back toward her friend’s dorm, expecting the redhead to be in there waiting for her boyfriend, who was currently bound and gagged in Team RWBY’s dorm. “Pyrrha?! Hey, are you in here? Jaune was looking for your earlier and he-” Weiss froze with a soft smile as she spied her crushed sitting on her bed in her school uniform, patiently reading. “... stopped by the dorm. I told him to wait, but he just wasn’t having it.”   
  
“Oh, sorry for the trouble, Weiss. We have a date later tonight and I imagine he was probably trying to find me so we could get ready.” Pyrrha smiled at her friend and closed her book, quickly hopping off the bed and heading toward the doorway. “So, where is he now? You said he didn’t want to wait for me to go to your dorm.”   
  
“Oh, he’s there. He wouldn’t listen to me saying I could get you, so I made sure he would stay put and no one would get lost looking for each other.~” The young Schnee eagerly grabbed her friend’s hand and started to walk back toward her dorm only a few halls down from Team JNPR’s, a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks as Pyrrha gently squeezed her hand as the two walked together. “You said you two had a date tonight? What were you going to do?”   
  
“We were wanting to see a movie and go to dinner. After that, Jaune had mentioned wanting to have a bit of fun since Ren and Nora would be out training, but... I don’t know. I’m still a bit nervous.” The fact that Pyrrha was answering so easily and with no hesitation made the other girl smile even wider, even as a blush came to the redhead’s cheeks as they finally approached the Team RWBY’s dorm room.

 

“He should be right on Ruby’s bed like the good little boy he should be.~” Weiss smiled as she opened the door dorm and walked inside with Pyrrha, almost relishing in the gasp that left the emerald-eyed girl when she saw her lover strapped to young Ruby’s bed. “You see, Pyrrha… He did come to the dorm looking for you, but when he did, I decided… To confess. I told him about how I hated the fact that you two are together. About how he doesn’t deserve someone as fantastic as you, and about how you’d be much better with someone like me.” The young Schnee closed and locked the door behind her, licking her lips as she snapped her fingers and activated a glyph under the other girl’s feet, keeping her in place. “So, I told him that I was going to make you mine. That I was going to break you into being my lover or my bitch, whichever one took.”   
  
Pyrrha looked back toward her white-haired friend in slight horror as she watched her get closer, step by step. “Weiss, what are you talking about? I’m happy with Jaune, I love him! He treats me special without treating me like some girl he saw on TV one day… He knows just what to say to make me feel better if I’m ever having a bad-” The redhead gasped as her uniform was suddenly yanked open, buttons flying everywhere while Jaune screamed against his gag on the crimsonette’s bed. “Weiss, please stop…”   
  
“I’m sorry, Pyrrha, but that isn’t going to happen. I’m going to show you just how much better it would be to be mine. And I’m not going to stop until you realize.~” Weiss smirked and began to undress herself, watching as Pyrrha tried desperately to hold her top together enough to cover her breasts. “I’m sick of seeing you with him. It’s borderline insanity to see someone so wonderful with someone so useless. I have no idea what you see in him, Nikos… Then again, it’s not going to matter when I’m done with you…” Dropping her skirt to the floor, the young Schnee watched as both of her friend’s gasped in unison at the sight of her hard cock straining against her underwear.

 

The young redhead didn’t know what to say as she was suddenly pushed to her knees, her uniform top being pulled off of her body and tossed across the room, leaving her in a bright red bra that matched her hair. Turning her head to look at Jaune, Pyrrha didn’t know what to say or do at the sight of her blonde boyfriend tied up with his arms over his head and his ankles spread to either side of the bed, bruises all over her body and rope burns on his wrists and ankles, showing a clear sign of struggle. “Why, Weiss…? Why would you do this…? You’ve hurt him… That’s not like you.”   
  
“Haven’t I said it enough? I’m sick of seeing you with him. You’re not meant to be with him. He’s not worthy of someone like you, Pyrrha. But I’m going to show you just who is.~” Grabbing the side of her friend’s head, the young Schnee pushed her hips forward and forced the first half of her cock into the redhead’s mouth, groaning in pleasure as her mouth was the perfect mixture of wet and warm to make it feel wonderful. “Oh my god… This is wonderful, Jaune!” Turning her head, the white-haired girl looked over to the blonde and winked at him, slowly moving her hips back and forth and forcing more and more of her shaft into the other girl’s mouth. “Tell me… Have you fucked her mouth yet? Fucked her at all? Even gotten a handjob?~”   
  
When all she got in response was muffled groans and screams, some of which sounded hateful and very negative, Weiss sighed and shook her head. “I’m sorry, Jaune, but I can’t understand you. Maybe when I’m done with your girlfriend, I’ll listen to what you have to say.~” It was clear that the young heiress was past the point of rational thought, only concerned with herself and breaking Pyrrha in front of the redhead’s boyfriend. But that didn’t stop her from thrusting into the emerald-eyed girl’s mouth and throat at her own pace, only hesitating or stopping when she could clearly hear the other girl gagging when she got too deep.

 

Pyrrha didn’t know what to do, confused about what was happening and almost getting dizzy from the feeling of Weiss’s shaft gliding along her tongue. Deep down, she had always wanted Jaune to be the first one to use her mouth, even telling the blonde that she was going to give him everything he could want tonight if she could just work up the courage. But instead, she was in her friend’s dorm, on her knees, and with a cock that she didn’t want plunging into her throat over and over again. It was a humiliating experience that brought a deep red tint to her cheeks that almost matched her hair, even if she hesitantly placed her hands on the white-haired girl’s hips. The fact that her boyfriend was watching this happen only made matters worse in her head as she knew that her white knight wasn’t going to be able to save her from this, another sudden gag leaving her when Weiss reached her base and pressed her pelvis against the emerald-eyed girl’s face.

 

On the other hand, the young heiress was beginning to have the time of her life, picking up the pace of her thrusts and slowly letting out louder and louder moans as time went on. It felt far better than she expected to have her cock buried inside of Pyrrha’s mouth, as if the redhead’s tongue was simply magical and able to do whatever she wanted. However, the young Schnee quickly pulled back and smiled as she gently slapped her cock on the emerald-eyed girl’s cheek, a smile on her face and a clear coating of saliva on her shaft. “Tell me, Pyrrha. How did that taste? Your tongue was doing a lot of work but you weren’t actually doing anything all that useful. Of course, it still felt fantastic for me. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be letting my dick rest against your face as I talk to you.~”

 

Somewhere in the back of Pyrrha’s mind, she had to admit that the feeling of a cock using her throat with no remorse felt right, but she wanted Jaune’s cock, not Weiss. However, that difference was quickly wiped from her mind when she was able to see and feel the size of the Schnee’s cock. It wasn’t massive or something that a pornstar would have, but it was bigger than Jaune’s by at least two or three inches. “It… It….” The champion closed her emerald eyes and sighed, biting her lower lip for just a moment before feeling the cock push past her lips and force its way into her throat once again, effectively making her answer and her thought on the matter null and void.   
  
“It doesn’t matter whether or not you liked that. You’re going to be begging for more when I’m done with you anyway.~” Of course, Weiss moved her hips at an even faster pace this time compared to when she first started, holding tightly to the side of Pyrrha’s head as she lost herself in the pleasure and bliss of her crush’s mouth and throat. The fantastic feeling of the redhead’s throat tightening around her shaft once she started to run out of much needed oxygen was an utterly perfect sensation, making the young heiress throw her head back and moan shamelessly into the room, knowing that no one other than Kane and Pyrrha would be able to hear her. “Oh, gods…. I think I’m gonna cum! Your mouth really is wonderful, you know? I feel bad that Jaune hasn’t been able to get a feel of it yet.~” The young heiress watched as both Jaune and Pyrrha both gasped and looked at her with a curious but still angry expression. “What? Pyrrha said she was still nervous about you two having fun together tonight. Why would someone as beautiful and perfect as her be nervous about having sex with a little shit like you, Jaune? The only option is if she hadn’t had it yet.”

 

Pyrrha’s cheeks only grew a darker shade of red as she closed her eyes, embarrassment taking over now that Weiss knew this was her first time. And even though the white-haired girl was being so forceful with her, something about it actually felt nice, like she’d be able to properly enjoy it if she was interested in the other girl this way. Unfortunately, that nice feeling was suddenly cut short by the feeling of the heiress pulling back and splattering rope after rope of her hot seed all over the redhead’s face, making her whine and squirm in place as her gorgeous features were painted a nice shade of white. “A-Are… Are you done, Weiss…?”   
  
“I don’t know Pyrrha. Do you want to be my girlfriend yet?” Weiss asked in a sarcastic manner, deactivating her glyphs and pushing Pyrrha onto her stomach, lifting her hips into the air in the same moment.   
  
“No! Not after what you just did! I’d never want-”   
  
“Then I’m nowhere near done, sweetheart. I said I’m not going to stop until I’m the only thing you want in your life.~” Chuckling to herself, Weiss got behind Pyrrha and held a firm hold on the girl’s hips, making sure that the blonde still tied to the bed could clearly see the two. Of course, it didn’t matter to her if he was actually watching or not, her mind and body were focused on the redhead and her delicious looking ass. Licking her lips, the young heiress smacked the girl’s plump rear end, watching it jiggle from the impact. “Now, what do you say I go for the full trio? I’ve taken your first blowjob, why not move on to your first time and your first anal experience? I think that’d be much better than just going without a plan.~”

 

Pyrrha turned her head back to try and scream for Weiss to stop, only to be cut off and silenced by the feeling of the other girl’s cock plunging into her unused pussy. Tears started to well up in her emerald eyes and almost immediately stream down her cheeks as the white-haired girl began thrusting in and out of her tight hole, her teeth catching her lower lip to stop herself from making too much noise in front of Jaune. It was painful, more painful than she would've expected a saliva coated cock to feel inside of her cunt, but every time the heiress bottomed out inside of her, there was an undeniable spark of pleasure and ecstasy that surged through her body.

 

Though, that didn’t particularly concern Weiss as she continued to slowly hammer away at the redhead’s pussy, loving how it felt to be inside of the tight hole. “Damn, Jaune, you’ve been missing out! I thought her mouth felt great, but this… Oh gods, it feels wonderful! So slick and tight and just sucking. Me. In.~” The heiress made sure to accentuate her words with a harsh thrust into Pyrrha, each one managing to force and ragged and possibly unwanted moan out from the redhead. “Oh? What was that sound just now?~”   
  
Pyrrha could hear Weiss chuckle in response to her moans, but it just felt too good to have a cock inside of her tight hole, making her crave more and more of it despite being able to see her boyfriend tied to the bed. “W-Weiss…” Her voice was ragged and needy, almost desperate for more of what was being given to her, making the redhead whine and bury her cum-covered face against the floor to try and hide her shame from her lover. Unfortunately, that didn’t stop the pleasure from very quickly and easily overcoming the pain that she had felt a moment ago, every thrust forcing a new spark of pleasure through her and making her let a few moans slip out here and there.

 

The young heiress loved each and every sound that left the champion’s lips, especially once they stopped being whines and whimpers and became full on moans and muffled screams of pleasure. “That’s the way, Pyrrha… Just give in to the pleasure. It feels good, doesn’t it? Having a cock inside of you like this.~” Licking her lips as she leaned down over her friend’s body and moved a hand from the girl’s hips to her breast, Weiss smiled and gently nipped at the redhead’s earlobe, happy to feel the girl’s inner walls tighten around her shaft. “It’s okay to say how you really feel. From how tight you are, I’d say you’re getting close to being on cloud nine.~” The young Schnee licked the girl’s ear and chuckled seductively into her ear as the redhead’s inner walls tightened once again.

 

On the other hand, the emerald-eyed girl was left there to wallow in the bliss and ecstasy of having her body violated and ravaged by someone other than her boyfriend, and the knowledge that she was beginning to love every second of this. A slightly blissful smile came to Pyrrha’s lips as she looked at Jaune, lust and desire in her eyes before she turned her head just enough to capture the white-haired girl’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss. Quiet groans left the redhead as she turned her attention back to her boyfriend and then to the girl that was raping her, ready to admit what she was feeling. “I’m… Enjoying your cock, Weiss… It feels so good inside of me! I want more!”   
  
“Then I’d be happy to oblige.~” The white-haired student began thrusting faster and rougher into her friend’s tight snatch, groaning in bliss from just how tight and wonderful it was, even taking a moment to look to the blonde that was still tied to the bed and wink at him. “Well, Jaune, this is what it’d be like if you had just fucked Pyrrha already. You’d be able to know this wonderful and tight feeling of her pussy around your dick. But you’re nothing but a bitch who doesn’t deserve her. And I’ll make sure she knows that before I’m done.~” Weiss couldn’t help but playfully giggle and wink at the blonde once again as she listened to him struggle against his binds, the bed actually creaking from it.   
  
Yet, despite her body desperately struggling to get free, the emerald-eyed girl screamed in pure ecstasy when an orgasm tore through her. Pushing her face against the floor, Pyrrha’s inner walls clamped down like a vice around Weiss’s cock as she came, loud and muffled moans leaving her after the initial burst of pleasure. Even as she felt her hair be pulled and she was forced to look at Jaune, the redhead couldn’t help but smile and slowly push herself back against the heiress’s lap, wanting more of the thick shaft. “Oh gods… That felt so good…”   
  
“Then you’ll be happy to know that we aren’t done yet.” Weiss pushed Pyrrha forward, being a bit careless and letting her get close enough to reach Jaune and his binds. However, after a moment of just standing and seeing the two stare at each other, the heiress grabbed her friend’s hips and picked her up into the air, giggling as Pyrrha wrapped her strong legs around her waist. “There’s still plenty more that I want to do with you.~” Without giving warning or any hint about what was next, the white-haired girl carried her friend across the room and pushed her against the wall, relishing in the casual moan that left the emerald-eyed girl from the contact. “I still have your anal virginity to take, after all.”   
  
Pyrrha’s eyes went wide as she felt the other girl’s cockhead pressing against her back door, fear pushing through her for just a moment until the head actually slipped in almost painlessly. She didn’t care about the fact that her arousal that was still coating the girl’s shaft was acting as the perfect lube, only for the fact that inch after inch, Weiss’s entire length was finding its way into her asshole. She loved every second of it, her heart skipping a beat as she still had her legs wrapped around the other girl’s waist. “Oh, Weiss… Your dick is wonderful! I… I thought I was going to hate anal, but… I think I might love having your dick in my ass.~” Wrapping her arm around the blue-eyed girl’s neck, the redhead didn’t hesitate to pull her into an overly affectionate and needy kiss.

 

Soft and muffled moans filled the room from both of the girls as Weiss began moving her hips up and down, slowly pounding away at Pyrrha’s plump rear end. Deep down, she wanted to say some snarky comment like Yang would just to piss off Jaune, but the Schnee was more than content with the feeling of her crush’s lips passionately crashing against her own over and over again. It was a wonderful feeling to have the supposed love of your life endearing you with kisses and quiet praise, especially when the supposed love of their life was only a few feet behind you and unable to stop anything that was going on. It only lit the white-haired girl up inside to have the champion’s incredibly tight asshole squeezing down around her cock, making her moan into each kiss that the two shared.

 

However, things only got better for them both as Pyrrha unwrapped her legs just enough to let herself drop down to the base of the cock that was buried inside of her, making both of the girls nearly scream out in pleasure together. “Fuck! It feels so big inside me! I want you to cum inside of me, Weiss.. I want you to cum inside of my ass!~” The redhead felt like she was in heaven as Weiss’s cock began pumping in and out of her tight ass faster and faster with each passing moment, slowly growing more and more erratic as well. She wanted the cum, wanted to have the feeling of hot spunk filling her insides despite the fact that her boyfriend was watching her be fucked against a well.   
  
Unfortunately, Weiss had other plans as she leaned forward and sank her teeth into Pyrrha’s neck, a smile on her lips as she left clear bite marks on the girl’s skin. “Sorry, Pyrrha. Maybe tomorrow if you beg me like a good girl. For today, my cum only belongs on your body or in your pussy.~” The young heiress continued to play with the redhead’s neck while she could, wanting to push the Mistral girl into an anal orgasm and completely ruin her perception of how Jaune’ cock could ever possibly compare. “Though, you’re still going to cum from this, I’m sure.”

 

There was no denying that fact in Pyrrha’s mind, the girl still experiencing the sensitivity of her previous orgasm while being rapidly thrust into another one. It was almost dizzying just what was happening to her. But she rode with it as best as she could, happily leaning her head back and filling the room with her scream of pure pleasure while her neck continued to be assaulted with soft kisses and hard bites. Her anal walls tightened with each succeeding bite, causing Weiss’s cock to feel like it was going to rip her ass apart in the absolute best way it possibly could. Closing her emerald eyes, the champion tilted her head down and gasped happily as she felt the heiress’s lips crash against her own, everything seeming to peak at the same time.

 

Weiss was happy to hear the redhead let out another muffled scream of bliss against her lips, relishing in the sweet sound and the feeling of still being watched in horror by Jaune. However, the icing on the cake was the fact that not only did Pyrrha cum from being fucked in the ass, the Mistral girl squirted against her chest and stomach from being fucked in the ass. Clear liquid splattering against her body and making her shudder in delight as she slowly pulled the emerald-eyed girl down to the floor, pulling away from the kiss. “I guess you certainly enjoyed yourself as much as you could.~”   
  
“Of course I did! Your cock is amazing, Weiss! But… If we’re done, can we let Jaune go…?” Pyrrha gestured back toward the boy that was still tied to the bed, a look of indifference on her face. “I mean, he’s watched all of this happen, and… I still want more, but I’d hate to have my ex see me keep getting fucked.”   
  
“Sorry, Pyrrha. There’s still one thing left for us to do.” Weiss smirked as she got Pyrrha on her back onto the floor, not hesitating to grab her legs and move them to her head to the two were in a mating press in clear sight of Jaune. “You see, Pyrrha… As a Schnee, I need an heir to my name when it’s my time to step down. I think it’d be perfect if someone like yourself gave me that hair. Hell, no one other than you is worth giving me such a thing.” The young heiress didn’t wait for an answer from her friend as she captured her lips in a heavy and dominating kiss, making it clear that there would be no objections to this as she pushed forward and slammed her cock down into the Mistal girl’s tight cunt once again.

 

A loud scream left Jaune as he struggled against the ropes, starting to rub his skin raw as he kept trying to get free from his bindings. Deep down, he knew he was jealous to see Weiss being the one to fuck Pyrrha, having wanted to since the two first started dating. But on the surface, he despised the white-haired little bitch for trying to take his girlfriend away. Though, he was also concerned about how Pyrrha was still able to call him her boyfriend while saying she wanted to keep being fucked. The blonde was a well of emotions as he watched his girlfriend throw her head back and scream as she was fucked right there on the floor, not having any idea about what to do until he noticed one of the ropes was fraying against the bed.

 

On the other hand, Pyrrha was having the time of her life, feeling Weiss’s teeth sink into her neck over and over while her friend’s hands played with her soft chest. It felt incredible to have the sheer onslaught of pleasure fall on her, even if her anal creampie was denied, the emerald-eyed girl was still getting everything she could’ve wanted from a first time having sex. And it made her scream in pure delight when she felt the white-haired girl’s cock already starting to throb inside of her. The redhead wasn’t sure about having kids or carrying the Schnee’s child, but something in the back of her mind told her to along with the idea. If anything, it’d allow her to get cum inside of her.   
  
However, Weiss was more than happy to play with Pyrrha’s breasts in her hands, stopping her thrusts for a little bit just to focus on the soft mounds that perfectly filled her hands. Pulling her lips away from the other girl’s neck, the young heiress chuckled and looked at the damage she had done, loving the fact that she had left about five or six different spots of nothing but teeth marks on the Mistral girl’s neck. “How does it feel, Pyrrha? Knowing that you’re going to be creampied and given a child that will come out wonderful.~” Of course, it didn’t matter one way or the other what the champion thought of the situation since the Schnee was forcing it on her, though it certainly helped to know that she was going to at least enjoy being knocked up. “I can give you more than one child, you know… Would you like that…?”   
  
“Yes!~” Pyrrha screamed, throwing her head back as she felt her nipples be twisted and pulled on by the white-haired girl, her back arching to accommodate for the tug on her nipples. “I would love that, Weiss! I would love to carry your children! Please, impregnate me with as many as you could possibly want! Give me all of your cum and don’t stop until you’re satisfied!” The redhead smiled and chewed on her lower lip as she waited for it to happen, a third orgasm already quickly building inside of her and making her want it to hurry up so she could cum. “Please, Weiss!~”   
  
“Now how could I turn down an invitation like that, huh?~” The young Schnee chuckled and captured the other girl’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss before slamming her hips down against Pyrrha’s, burying each and every inch of her cock into the young girl’s tight cunt. With a loud and proud groan, rope after rope of cum flooded the redhead’s inner walls and her womb, painting her insides white and giving her little option but to become pregnant with the sheer amount of seed that was dumped into her. Of course, Weiss was more than happy to feel the emerald-eyed girl’s teeth catch her lower lip after their kiss, lightly tugging on it.   
  
Though, the creampie was more than enough to throw Pyrrha over the edge and into a third orgasm, screaming against Weiss’s lips as her inner walls only got tighter in an attempt to milk out every drop of cum that she could possibly get. “Oh god!~” The redhead threw her head back after letting go of the other’s lip, groaning and smiling as her mind was entirely clouded with pleasure and everything revolved around Weiss and her cock now. Getting knocked up was now just a bonus to being able to feel the magnificent dick inside of her, especially if it meant this could happen again.

 

However, both of the girls failed to notice that in their time together on the floor, Jaune had managed to snap one of the ropes using the bed, untying himself with the others. Standing over them, the blonde smiled and grabbed the back of the Schnee’s head, yanking her off of his girlfriend and throwing her onto the floor before the two could properly enjoy the afterglow of their orgasms together. “Weiss… I hope you know that you’re in for a world of fun.~” Reaching down with his hands, the young blonde pulled out his cock and stomped his foot down on the Schnee’s, keeping her in place as Pyrrha stayed on her back on the floor. “If you think you can take my girlfriend without any consequences, you’re in for a rude awakening.”

 

Weiss was too absorbed in the fact that she managed to creampie the girl of her dreams to really care right now, soon to regret what she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune gets his revenge on Weiss for fucking and breaking Pyrrha.

The look of sheer horror and fear on Weiss’s face was one that could only be rivaled by a high-class actor, especially when she realized just how massive the young blonde’s cock was as it hung in her face. She had done exactly what she thought was right and she could tell she was about to be punished for it, as if Karma was just sitting by her side and waiting for her to drop her guard to slap her in the face and leave a mark. “J-Jaune… Don’t you think we can talk about this? I just don’t think Py-”   
  
Without bothering to listen to what the young heiress had to say, the blue-eyed boy grabbed the back of her head and yanked her against his cock. “I don’t care, Weiss. You stole Pyrrha from me, so I’m going to make it right… ‘An eye for an eye…’ as the saying goes.~” Jaune rested his cock against Weiss’s scar, smirking as she kept a firm hold on the back of her head and pulled her away from his length just to pull her close again and wrap her lips around his shaft. A loud and shameless groan of bliss left the boy as she pushed forward and forced every single inch of his cock into the girl’s mouth, loving the way her tongue seemed to automatically swirl around his length. Of course, when the white-haired girl didn’t gag from his cock hitting the back of her throat, a smile came to his face. “Not bad… But nowhere near as good as Pyrrha.~”   
  
The young Schnee couldn’t do anything as she closed her eyes, forced to endure and suffer through the boy’s quickening pace in her throat. Over and over again the white-haired girl could feel the tip of the blonde’s shaft scraping against the back of her mouth, groaning and staying hard as she began to accept the treatment. In the back of her mind, Weiss hoped that her new toy would wake up and see just what was going on, putting a stop to it and saving her from having to be forced into being Jaune’s slut. Unfortunately, that wasn’t going to happen as she looked to the side and could see her redheaded lover laying on the floor without a care in the world.   
  
“You see… Normally, Pyrrha would be all for something like this. Helping me right those that have wronged me.” The sheer tone of anger in Jaune’s tone was only accentuated by just how hard, how fast, and how deep he was thrusting into Weiss’s throat, making the girl start to gag because of it. However, that didn’t stop him from bringing his other hand to her head and digging his hands into her hair, holding her still as he began picking up a brutal pace. With each and every thrust, the blue-eyed boy could feel the reverberation from his thrusts in his hands when he bottomed out, still only getting faster and rougher with her as he went on. “Tell me, Weiss. Do you think you’re going to enjoy being my slut after making Pyrrha into your property? After taking my lover from me?!” 

 

Weiss gasped and whined as she felt the boy’s hand smack down against her cheeks, only to recoil and do it again when the same hand came back down and backhanded her. Her pale skin turning a light shade of red as he did it yet again, tears beginning to well up in her eyes as a result. It hurt far more than she wanted to admit, but there was a spark of something else behind that pain. A spark of something that made the heiress want to feel it again to find out what it was. However, as Jaune continued to thrust away, not caring one way or another about how she was feeling, a massive rush of pleasure came over her. It made the Schnee twist and shudder with each passing moment, making her quickly come to realize that the boy had taken to stepping on her cock and grinding it into the floor as he fucked her face.

 

Jaune was loving every second of this, getting to see the slow turn from horror into pleasure that the white-haired girl was taking while being the cause of it. The blonde had wanted to fuck and be with Weiss for the longest time at this point, a chuckle leaving his lips as he let go of her head and just continued thrust into her. It was incredible that the girl was just sitting and taking it, not bothering to fight back as he smacked her again, this time a bruise appearing on her left cheek. “Maybe that was a bit much.” Shrugging it off, the young leader could feel a surprisingly and aggravatingly powerful orgasm beginning to form.

 

It was obvious to Weiss as well, her tongue swirling and coiling around the thick shaft that was threatening to choke her the longer it stayed in her mouth, the pleasure being enough to make her forget to breathe through her nose. After a moment or two of feeling her cock be pressed against the floor, the white-haired girl didn’t know what to do. Every time Jaune’s cock would move along her foot, she wanted to cum, some even starting to leak out of her tip as he throbbed against her tongue.

 

On the other hand, the blonde wasn’t ashamed or worried when he came, throwing his head back and roaring as he pulled back and sprayed rope after rope of cum all over the young Schnee’s face. It was quick and easy to cover up the bruise and light red spots he had made with his cum, a chuckle leaving him as he realized his seed almost covered up her spots perfectly. “Too bad you can’t make cum look good.” Right then and there, the young boy could feel the girl’s cock throb and pulse, a few small ropes of cum leaving her and painting the floor under him. “And, it’s too bad you’re not more of a masochist. Otherwise, this would be easier.”

 

Weiss wanted to as just what he meant by that, only to gasp as she felt his hands wrap tightly around her neck. Another sound left her as she was slammed down onto her back with Jaune on top of her, her eyes immediately rolling into the back of her head as she could feel his cock against her wet cunt. “J-Jaune, please! I know I stole Pyrrha from you, but I’d rather die than be your bi-” A sharp scream left the Schnee as her cunt was penetrated without remorse, the blonde boy burying himself fully into her in one quick thrust.

 

That was the last thing that Jaune wanted to hear from her, anger boiling up in his system as he was ready to take revenge and repeat exactly what Weiss did to her ex-girlfriend. Keeping his hands tightly around the Schnee’s neck and leaving choke bruises along her pale skin, the blonde boy was having the time of his life. Back and forth his hips moved, over and over again, forcing his hard cock into the girl’s slick snatch without question. Even as he kept thrusting and got a bit rough with her, removing his hands from her neck and sinking his teeth into it instead. He was quick to drag his nails down her body and leave more marks on her skin, hoping to make her bleed with his nails but quickly realizing that wasn’t going to happen.

 

On the other hand, all Weiss could do was scream out and leave herself to wonder if it was the pain or the ecstasy that followed said pain that she loved. Each and every move the boy would take caused her body to write and squirm in place on the floor, even if she wasn’t going to move any other way without Jaune getting off of her. It was painful and twisted and blissful and incredible all in one, every thrust the blonde made bringing her a new sense of pain as he stretched her inner walls to mold around his shaft with each and every thrust. Turning her head to look at the redhead she had admired and conquered, the young Schnee could feel that superiority and confidence she had in herself slipping away, more and more simply draining from her body with thrust after thrust. “J-Jaune…”

 

Whether his name was said in hatred or moaned in pleasure, the blonde didn’t know or care at this point, revenge for his loss so close in hand. All he needed to do was cum inside of her and she’d be his. Or, that was his plan, anyway. Jaune actually had no idea if it would work that easily or if he’d have to do more than that, only assuming it was that easy because of Pyrrha. Slapping the white-haired girl once again, the blue-eyed boy gripped her cheeks in his hand and made the girl look into his eyes. “I’m not going to stop with you until you’re mine. Just like you didn’t stop with Pyrrha. So, it’d be much easier on both of us if you gave in right away.”   
  
The young Schnee nodded began to tear up, feeling the future she had envisioned for her and Pyrrha once they graduated fading away, everything she wanted and all the dreams she had growing up. All of it was disappearing before her because she did what she thought was the right thing. However, deep down, Weiss knew that those dreams wouldn’t be fading away if she wasn’t giving up on them for the boy’s cock. No matter how much she hated him and wanted the redhead for herself, the white-haired girl could only smile and chuckle softly as she continued to be pounded, her own cock swaying back and forth as arousal consistently leaked from her hole, coating the boy’s shaft and staining the floor under her. It was a mess. She was a mess. And she was fine with that as she felt the young man’s teeth sink into her neck once again.

 

Of course, Jaune wasn’t going to stop his hips as he felt his climax right on the horizon, causing him to start pumping his hips faster and rougher, the sound of cracking and popping behind heard from the girl’s body. Though, that didn’t stop him as he finally pushed himself over the edge into exactly what he wanted. Letting out another almost primal roar, the young blonde came inside of his new pet, rope after rope after rope of cum flooding her tight hole and painting her inner walls white. However, he didn’t stop until he was buried balls deep inside of her, making sure to fill her womb with his seed as well.

 

With the sudden onslaught of pleasure and a creampie to accompany it, the young white-haired girl couldn't help but throw her head back and cum right then and there. Her inner walls tightened immensely as she came, her pussy trying to milk out each and every drop of cum that she could. Rope after thick rope of cum left her cock as well, painting her pale skin an extra shade of white as she gave into the pleasure that was consuming her body. She just wanted more, wanted more bliss and to feel as good as she was over and over again. And with Jaune being the only one able to give that to her, she didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck and try to pull him into a deep and loving kiss.   
  
Unfortunately, Jaune didn’t give in, putting his hand on Weiss’s mouth and immediately lifting himself off of her and out of her cunt, watching as cum just leaked from her thoroughly fucked pussy, her cock still hard and twitching. “You’re just a slut, but I’m done with you. For now.”


End file.
